Malice Borg
Malice Borg is the fictional supporting Villian in Dark709's Comics: The Movie and Main antagonist in Dark709's Comics:The Movie 2: Origin of Malice Borg. He also appears in Dark709's Comics--The Movie 3. Malice started off as a simple Boboobian Matoran, named Bormatu. =Spoiler warning= This article is one big spoiler. Seriously, it is. Bormatu Bormatu was the original Malice Borg. Bormatu was the greatest ninja in Boboobia, unmatched in skill and speed. One day, he became angry that the elite toa weren't the very social kind of toa, so he set off to make a new organisation of heroes, who'll be very connected to the matoran they protected, so he sent a note to Zero and Orez via note to meet at his hut, there, they met and organised their means, little did Bormatu know that Zero and Orez were going to use him for a diabolical scheme. They first traveled to BZ Metru, where they Hijacked an airship and used it to capture Sir Pickles and his plans for the mechs. After that, they got hunted by two other airships; their ship exploded, forcing the four of them to para-drop out of the ship (however, Sir Pickles had no parachute, and was forced head first to the floor, however, he survived). Bormatu began to become suspicious of Zero and Orez, who seemed too eager to get to the Royal city. Without warning, he sprang at the duo, screeching "Your not even real ninja", however, after a short conversation, he changed his plan. No longer will he fight for the Matoran, he will rule over them. Much later on, he eventually reached Tohu tower, and with the guards all being ninja, he was able to infultrate the tower with ease (as he had control of hem all). Reaching the top floor of the tower, he confronted Hapori tohu in a vicious fight to the death, with Bormatu ending the fight by shooting two bolts from a blaster into Hapori Tohu's chest, killing him. Meanwhile, two other ninja had knocked toa Bob unconscious with blaster bolts, brought his body to Bormatu, and Framed Bob for the murder of Hapori tohu. Later, the Apprentices arrived, and drained the toa energy from Bob, reducing him to the Bob we all know and love. Bormatu, on the other had, became a monster... Malice Borg Smoke fogged out any signs of Bormatu's body, as the smoke cleared, the matoran called Bormatu was gone, now what remained was the monster: Malice Borg, A hideous tyrant in every sense of the word. Malice had all the skills of his Matoran past, but now is trickling with Toa power, elite Toa power at that. He was equipped with a staff which could created a plasma like blade. He battled fiercely with Kazu and Matrak, eventually killing Kazu. In a fit of rage, Matrak pummeled him and blasted him off the roof of Tohu Tower. However, he flew back up to the top using a mech, but not before Matrak convinced the guards to bring down Tohu Tower. They continued to fight until the guards shot down the tower. When the tower began its descent, Malice Borg was unable to grab on to anything and wound up falling out of the tower. Sir. Pickles saved him, apparently to form an alliance. Dark709's comics: The Movie Malice Borg was introduced in the first movie. Having formed an alliance with Sir. Pickles, he aims to take over the Comic Land as he tried to do years ago. Apparently, in the events between the Second and First movies, Malice Borg had been known to frequently attack Bobooba. Sir. Pickles apparently didn't care much about him, as none of the Zimmwads made any effort to rescue him when he had his power absorbed back into Bob. Rather than the staff he used in the Second movie, he wields two double-sided swords. Dark709's comics: The Movie 3 On the poster of the recently-released Third Movie, a being is seen that appears to be Malice Borg with golden armor. He also wields the same staff he used in the second movie.This being has been confirmed Superkid11 to be the true Malice Borg, just with an upgrade. However, In Episode 3, a matoran that steals the capsule that contains Bob's powers look Similar to Bormatu. He also looks as if he survived a great fall and if you look closely at him, you might see that his mask is a noble Huna. In Part 5, It is revealed that it was Bormatu who stole the capsule, and he tries and fails to aqcuire the power stored using an electricity rod.